1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental forceps apparatus, more particularly an improved forceps apparatus having improved utility in the removal of very small teeth from a patient such as the removal of baby teeth from a child. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved forceps apparatus having a pair of limbs which are curved to continuously engage the thumb and forefinger of a user when the user places the forceps in between the thumb and forefinger, the mid-portion of each limb being much wider than the tip portion. Each limb carries a ring that fits the user's thumb or forefinger.
2. General Background of the Invention
Medical forceps have been produced in a number of differing configurations. The present invention is directed to an improved forceps having particular utility in the removal of very small teeth from children, such as baby teeth.
Patents have issued that are directed to the concept of removal of small teeth or loose teeth from a patient. As an example, the Osborn U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,800, entitled "Loose Tooth Remover" relates to the removal of loose baby teeth and aims to provide a simple, effective and safe device for the removal of such teeth. The Osborn Patent is operated by gripping a pair of space apart finger loop portions that operate the jaws much in the same fashion as a user would operate a common pair of scissors.
A plastic forceps apparatus is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,068, issued to Holohan. In the Holohan patent, the limbs of the forceps are linear, providing flat upper and lower surfaces of each limb.
The Visser U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,290 provides a pair of compliant pliers that include an endless loop, a top jaw appended to the endless loop, and a bottom jaw appended to the endless loop. The endless loop includes in series a top grip handle, a spring segment, a bottom grip handle, and a compliance strip interconnecting the top and bottom grip handles. A rolling surface on the top grip handle rolls on a contact portion of the bottom grip handle. The rolling action causes the compliant strip to flex which causes the top and bottom jaws to move toward one another. The endless loop provides a built in automatic spring and enhances lateral stability.
The Lane U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,341 discloses a dental forceps designated as root forceps.
The Klein U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,026 discloses a crown remover in the form of pliers having a pair of opposed arm members pivotally connected to define on one side of a pivot a pair of opposed jaws wherein the improvement resides in a resilient deformable gripping surface on the surface of the jaws generally contoured to coincide with a side surface of a crown.
The Lukase U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,016 discloses a dental forceps that includes a pair of teeth having removable cushioning and gripping inserts for comformingly gripping and frictionally retaining a respective dental prosthetic device, such as a crown or bridge, to be removed without opposing stress concentrations sufficient to mar or damage the dental prosthetic device.
The Linder U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,738 discloses a dental instrument that is comprised of a scissors-like device having opposed egg shaped padded members engagable on opposite sides to grasp a cast metal or porcelain crown for seating and removal during try in and cementation procedures.
The Lukas U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,954 discloses a pair of dental forceps configured for anterior premolar or molar teeth that includes a pair of jaws having removable cushioning and gripping inserts for conformingly gripping and frictionally retaining respective dental prosthetic device such as a crown to be removed without imposing stress concentrations sufficient to mar or damage the dental prosthetic device.